Rêves et soleils
by Rian Steelsheen
Summary: Premier défi Llyane du Poney Fringant. Prisonnière, seule, vous cherchez désespérément l'espoir.


_Disclaimer __: L'univers du __Seigneur des Anneaux__ et ses personnages sont la création et la propriété de JRR Tolkien._

_Défi du lauréat du Poney Fringant et ma quatrième fic. Llyane nous a proposés trois cartes dixit, de l'une desquelles il fallait s'inspirer pour écrire ce défi. Je pense que celle que j'ai choisie est assez évidente ^^_

* * *

><p><strong>Rêves et soleils<strong>

Quand vous étiez petite, Morwen de Lossarnach vous contait des histoires. Elle vous parlait de son pays le Gondor, elle vous parlait des légendes de Númenor la Belle. Dans la langue des elfes, elle chantait ses récits sur le monde au-delà des terres des Rohirrim. Elle vous faisait rêver.

Il vous semblait si vaste, le monde, à cette époque ! On vous trouvait souvent debout devant les portes de Meduseld, scrutant le paysage, et promettant qu'un jour, oui un jour, vous galoperez à la découverte de toutes ses merveilles.

La vie était encore belle : les chants, la gloire et l'honneur emplissaient votre quotidien, les cavaliers du Rohan étaient fiers et beaux. Ils partaient au petit matin, et revenaient toujours avec des têtes d'orques en trophées, le sourire aux lèvres. Votre oncle était un roi bon et bienveillant. Vous l'aimiez et vous l'admiriez, car cela était avant qu'il ne devienne ce vieillard sénile, manipulé comme un pantin par le serpent.

Maintenant tout a changé. Le monde vous semble toujours aussi vaste, mais clos. Il n'y aura pas d'aventures pour vous, Éowyn, pas de gloire, rien que des portes fermées. Vous êtes condamnée, et vous le savez. Vous êtes condamnée depuis ce jour plus de vingt-trois ans plus tôt où pour la première fois vous fûtes à la lumière et l'on sût que vous étiez une vierge.

Maintenant, le silence règne sur Meduseld, depuis que le serpent est devenu le premier conseiller du Roi. Il n'y a plus de chants joyeux, seulement les lamentions des veuves et les pleurs des orphelins. Les cavaliers partent au petit matin, votre frère parmi eux, et ils reviennent portant leurs morts devant eux, la tête baissée.

Vous êtes malheureuse, Éowyn, terriblement, mais tout le monde l'est alors personne n'y prête grande attention. Le Roi ne voit plus rien, et même si vous aimez votre frère, en cela vous ne vous confierait pas à lui. Il ne comprendrait pas pourquoi ce serait à vous de vous plaindre, en sécurité à Meduseld, alors que d'autres, lui y compris, font face au danger et à la souffrance.

Vous êtes seule, Éowyn. La nièce du Roi de Rohan, et vous êtes seule.

Tout le monde vous regarde et voit une statue de glace, la fière nièce du Roi, dure et froide. Mais vous êtes pourtant toujours une petite fille Éowyn, à l'intérieur. Une petite fille triste et silencieuse qui avait des rêves autrefois, qui avait de l'espoir, mais plus maintenant.

Et voici que vient le jour de leur arrivée, les quatre compagnons ! L'un était un nain, un autre était un elfe, Gandalf le magicien les accompagnait, et puis il y avait l'homme aux yeux gris. Aragorn fils d'Arathorn, héritier d'Isildur fils d'Elendil, dernier prétendant à la couronne des Royaumes de Gondor et d'Arnor. Les légendes marchent avec nous.

Ils arrivent, et votre oncle se réveille, redevient votre oncle. Le serpent est chassé, votre frère est libéré. Un maigre espoir ressurgit dans votre cœur. Vous recommencez à rêver, car enfin une porte s'ouvre : quitter Meduseld, quitter le Rohan, quitter cette maison souillée par le serpent, cet endroit où vous avez été si seule et malheureuse ! Devenir reine, voilà ce que vous voulez ! Devenir la reine du seigneur Aragorn, lui qui est si noble et bien au-dessus des autres mortels qui rampent sur cette terre. Vous iriez à Minas Tirith et vous seriez glorieux, ensemble, assis sur les trônes royaux. Vous seriez belle et renommée. Plus jamais seule, plus jamais oubliée.

Et vous vous accrochez à cet espoir, vous le contemplez avec tendresse, un nouveau soleil qui brûle devant vos yeux et dans votre poitrine. Il brûle devant vos yeux et vous ébloui, et vous ne voyez pas le danger : les flammes qui peuvent réduire votre cœur en cendre.

Car vous êtes petite et insignifiante dans ce monde, tandis que lui est grand. Celui qui sera roi a beaucoup pour occuper son esprit dans cette guerre, des choses plus importantes que l'amour d'une femme assez jeune pour être sa petite fille.

Vous aimeriez que le temps s'inverse, que tout redevienne comme avant. Avant le serpent, avant la mort de vos parents. Le temps ralentit, s'arrête presque, mais ne fait jamais demi-tour, et chaque seconde semble à présent durer des heures. Des heures d'agonie.

Tout est figé, comme dans une image.

* * *

><p><em>Morwen de Lossarnach est l'épouse de Thengel de Rohan (le père de Théoden et Théodwyn, donc le grand-père d'Éowyn). Apparemment elle veillait à ce que tous ces enfants et petits enfants sachent parler sindarin (le langage elfique utilisé en Gondor).<em>

_Même si à l'origine une seule des trois cartes a inspiré ce défi, j'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'être un peu influencée par les deux autres aussi. Très fortes ces images, très parlantes._


End file.
